


Crowns Aren't Everything

by Liadt



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: They aren't.





	Crowns Aren't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emeraldarrows as part of 'Obscure and British 2018'.

The outlaws were in a glade deep in the forest. In the middle of their group was a chest overflowing with gold and jewels.

“One for you, Marion” said Robin. He passed her a tiara. “I wouldn't have imagined an Abbess would have such a wide array of trinkets.”

“Anything more than a plain, wooden cross is excessive,” said Marion in mock disgust.

“I'm glad you said that, we were doing the woman's soul a favour by robbing her,” said Will. He picked up a diamond encrusted crucifix and made the others laugh.

“Robin's got you a crown fit for his May Queen,” said Much.

“I can't keep it, the villagers need it to pay the new taxes.” Marion put the tiara back into the chest. 

“And a crown of wild flowers is as beautiful,” said Tuck.

“I can't keep a crown of flowers either; they soon fade,” said Marion, wistfully.

Robin put an arm around her waist and kissed her. “You'll always be my queen whatever you wear. My love won't fade away.” 

“And that's better than any crown,” said Marion, with a smile.


End file.
